Drunken Confessions
by Atomic Kitten 30
Summary: Bucky always felt pain at the fact that Steve had fallen in love with Peggy when he loved Steve. During a party Thor gives him Asgardian licour that is able to get a super soldier drunk and he makes that confession to Steve not knowing that Steve had fallen in love with him too recently. Stucky fic.


I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe.

Drunken Confessions

London, England 1943

Bucky sat at the bar throwing back drink after drink hoping that he could he could fall into a blissful drunken oblivion, but no matter how many drinks he gulped down, he couldn't get drunk. What did that Zola bastard do to me, thought Bucky. Thinking of Zola made him shiver in fear. When most of the 107th had been captured along with Bucky, he felt fear at the fact that he was a Jewish mam and heard rumors that any Jewish soldiers would be taken to some sort of death camp where they were forced to work and starve to death. When he was picked at random one day, that was where he thought he was going, but he was led to Zola who had him strapped to a table and he was injected with something that made it feel like his body was on fire. He never thought anything would make him beg for death, but these experiments did.

He never thought that anyone would come to save him, it was too much time and effort, so he was quite surprised when Steve came to the lab he was kept in just to save him. That wasn't the only surprise, Steve had magically grown over a foot in height and became quite muscular. Bucky had always found Steve attractive, especially when he had fallen in love with him at the age of thirteen, but this transformation made him very handsome. During the rescue mission, Bucky was able to find his senses, reflexes, and strength had been enhanced to an almost super human point, it didn't even take that long to shake off the disorientation of the experiments.

After the rescue, Steve and Bucky along with the men they befriended were taken to London. Steve was to receive many rewards for this daring rescue including a squadron of troops to lead along with officially being made a captain in the army. Bucky and the others were asked about their time as prisoners of Hydra. Bucky decided not to tell them about the experiments since he didn't know what they would do. He was told he could go home, but Bucky wanted to fight alongside Steve. I am with Steve till the end of the line, thought Bucky.

After that, they were taken to a pub to celebrate. Bucky was starting to feel better with having Steve around until the woman Peggy Carter came by. Bucky really liked the woman Peggy, she was the type of person he admired, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Peggy and Steve were openly flirting with each other. Bucky loved Steve with every fiber of his being and hurt to see the signs of this budding romance. It was a foolish dream, but he had hoped that Steve would one day come to him and tell him that he loved him as much as he did.

While Steve and Peggy went to a meeting about what to do next, Bucky stayed behind and tried to get drunk to drown away his pain which was proving to be impossible. He was very surprised when a very annoyed Peggy dressed in her military uniform stormed in and ordered a drink. "Come to drown your misery," asked Bucky before he ordered another drink. Peggy's eyes widened in shock at the long line of glasses.

"I thought Steve was better than that, I thought he was falling in love with me, but I found him kissing Lorraine, the secretary of Colonel Phillips. She flirts with any man she finds cute and she never would have looked at him twice when he was the skinny asthmatic man he used to be. When I got mad at him, he accused me over sleeping with Howard and he even called sex fondue. Later on when he showed me the shield that he wanted to use, I shot at him, thankfully the shield blocked the shots," said Peggy. In spite of himself, Bucky burst out laughing.

"I am sorry, but I wish I could have seen that. Don't worry, Steve is in love with you, I can see that. Steve is just very naive, I mean if he wasn't he would have seen that I loved him ever since we were thirteen years old," said Bucky before he thought of what he was saying.

"You love Steve," asked Peggy.

Before he knew what he was doing, Bucky threw himself into Peggy's arms and cried. "I know that it is wrong to love Steve because he is a man, but I love him so much. He makes me so happy and so sad at the same time," cried Bucky.

Instead of getting mad at Bucky and saying that he would burn in hell for his impure thoughts or something idiotic like that, she just comforted him. "It is so easy to fall in love with Steve, I can understand that feeling," said Peggy.

"Besides, you shouldn't worry about this Lorraine woman, he will see right through her and see how fake she is. No matter what he will love you, I want you to make him happy, that is the most I can give him," said Bucky as he pulled himself away from Peggy and wiped away his tears.

"I promise to make Steve happy," said Peggy as her drink was brought over to her and she started to drink it.

"To Steve," said Bucky when he got his drink and drank it.

"To Steve," said Peggy.

* * *

During a mission, Bucky fell from the train. As he lay there while he was bleeding from what was left of his left arm, he kept hoping that Peggy was there to make Steve happy and comforted him. Seeing Steve and Peggy fall in love hurt him more than the burning feeling in his body when Zola did those experiments on him. But those thoughts also kept him going when Hydra soldier dragged him away to Zola. It made him try to fight them, but it was all in vain, Zola stripped him of his identity and made him the Winter Soldier.

* * *

New York City, the United States of America 2016

Not long after Steve found Bucky again, it was decided to throw him a huge party because of his regained memories. Bucky sat at the bar looking at his reflection while holding a bottle of beer in his hands. He decided to cut his hair a little shorter, it wasn't as short as it was when he was in the army, it wasn't as long it was. His hair fell to about his chin and for some reason it made him feel more like himself.

Just then, Thor, one of Steve's new Avenger friends sat by him. "Why are you drinking that weak mortal beverage, Steve told me that you were like him and couldn't get drunk off of that," said Thor.

"Got anything better, it has been many years since I could get drunk," said Bucky.

"Indeed, I do," said Thor as he pulled out a small flask of liquor.

Without even really thinking, Bucky grabbed the flask, opened it, and drank the entire thing in one gulp. Thor's eyes just widened in shock. "You shouldn't have done that, I will go get Steve," said Thor as he ran off. Thankfully it didn't take long to feel the familiar feeling of getting drunk.

* * *

Steve was talking to Sam when Thor ran over to him telling him that Bucky drank all of the Asgardian liquor that he brought. Steve ran over to the bar to find Bucky standing on the bar in a shaky manner doing a strip tease. Steve blushed noticing that Bucky had already had his shirt stripped off and was reaching down at his pants. Spending more time with Bucky now made him realize that the feelings that he had for Bucky were more than just friendship. In fact he realized that he actually loved him as much he loved Peggy.

"Steve," called out Bucky before he stumbled into his arms. "I think that I am going to throw up," said Bucky with a goofy grin. Steve helped Bucky into the closest bathroom took him one the toilets. While Bucky was throwing up, Steve was rubbing Bucky's back.

When Bucky finished throwing up, he sat up and leaned against the wall. "That liquor from Asgard really gets to you, I know. But the drunken stage doesn't last that long because of our metabolism, but the hangover is the worst. Thankfully Bruce came up with a pain medication that works on a super soldier," said Steve.

"You know Peggy was a swell gal in spite of the pain she caused me," said Bucky with a slurred speech as if he hadn't heard what Steve said.

"What pain? I didn't know that you liked her that way," asked Steve.

"No, I admired her, but I didn't like her that way, that is silly. She caused me pain because I love you, I fell in love with you when we were thirteen years old. I loved you even before you became a super soldier, a super hero, and the leader of the Avengers. But you had to fall in love with Peggy. I think that she is perfect for you, but to tell you the truth the pain and suffering that Hydra caused me was nothing compared to seeing you fall in love with Peggy," said Bucky as he let tears fall and he reached out with his hand made of flesh and grabbed Steve's hand. He quickly pulled Steve close to him and kissed him on the lips. In spite of tasting like the liquor of Asgard and kind of clumsy, Steve found the kiss amazing and started to return the kiss. When they pulled away, Bucky fell asleep.

Bucky loves me, thought Steve in shock as he felt pain swelling in chest. This love he felt for Bucky was new, but never thought that Bucky had felt was the same way. He was also horrified that he had unknowingly caused Bucky pain for so many years. Another thought hit him, he had to get Bucky to his room, but he knew that Bucky wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. But then he thought about Wanda, the young woman got along very well with Steve and she could use her powers to help sneak Steve by the party guests. He quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and texted her. She agreed to help him and he waited.

"Steve, it is me," said Wanda a few minutes after he responded. Steve picked up Bucky and carried him towards the door. Once outside, the small group walked towards an elevator, thankfully her powers made it so no one else could see them. Once in the elevator they made it to the floor Steve was staying on.

"Steve, what happened between you and Bucky, you are crying," said Wanda. It was then that Steve noticed that many tears were falling from his eyes.

"Bucky loves me and I love him too, but I didn't know that I was causing him pain when I fell in love with Peggy," said Steve sadly.

"Just tell him how you feel now, it will be better for the both of you. Besides I think that the two of you would make a cute couple and I have been cheering for the two of you to get together," said Wanda.

"Thank you," said Steve right before he got off on his floor. Steve carried Bucky to his room and placed him on the bed and lay on the bed beside him and fell asleep.

* * *

Bucky woke up with a headache that he was sure was what it would feel like having Thor hit him on the head with that hammer. He blushed when he looked over and saw Steve. I hope I didn't do anything stupid in front of Steve, thought Bucky.

Steve woke up and touched Bucky's forehead. "Those hangovers are terrible, I will get you the medicine," said Steve softly.

"Sounds good to me," said Bucky as Steve got up. When he returned he had a couple pills and a glass of water. "What did I do, it was all a blur," asked Bucky.

"You got up on the bar and tried to strip in front of everyone and when you saw me, you needed to throw up," said Steve. It was then that Bucky knew that he was shirtless. Bucky took the medicine and he was starting to feel relief.

"When we were in the bathroom, you told me that you love me and that it caused you pain when I was falling in love with her," said Steve. Hearing this, Bucky wanted to sink into the bed and disappear. Stupid Bucky, he is probably very uncomfortable around me now and never wants to see me again, thought Bucky.

To Bucky's shock, Steve kisses him on the lips while placing himself on top of him. "I don't know exactly when this happened, I think it may have always been there, but I love you too Bucky. I love you as much as I love Peggy, I just didn't know if you loved me the same way or saw me as just a friend. Now that I know the truth, I can tell you that I need you, not as a friend, but as a lover," said Steve.

Bucky could feel his heart frantically pounding in his chest. Even in his wildest dreams he never thought that Steve would love him and need him as he needed Steve. To the shock of both, Bucky flipped them both over so Bucky could be hovering over Steve. Bucky then ripped open Steve's shirt which caused the buttons to fly everywhere. Bucky admired Steve's muscular chest before he started to either kiss it, lick it, or playfully bite it. "Bucky, what are you doing," gasped Steve with a tremor of pleasure in his voice.

Bucky leaned forward and smirked when he saw Steve blushing. "I am going to fuck you until you beg for more," Bucky whispered into Steve's ear.

"Language," said Steve playfully as they helped each other get undressed. Bucky laughed, even in the midst of feeling great pleasure, Steve still accidentally let that word slip out when someone cursed around him. But just like everything else about Steve, he loved that about him. After they got undressed, Bucky lay Steve back on the bed and made love to him for the first time.


End file.
